Fashion House
Main Article: Haute Couture Diva has planned to take part in a grand fashion show, but due to the loss of costumes her participation in this event is now questionable. I wonder who and what wanted to spoil such an important event. Expedition Required: * 5 * 5 * 5 * 5 Dragon: Rewards: Items to Get Quests 'She's a Witch' Astronomer Andrew: Model Liza, who Diva is suspecting of being in collisions with criminals, was a witch! Several signs point to that! It was Liza who summoned a poltergeist to hide the traces of the crime and eventually ruin the planned fashion show. *Banish any poltergeist from the Fashion House. Astronomer Andrew: Something strange is happening in the world of fashion. It is necessary to find out what it is and establish order. Perhaps, then Diva will agree to keep me company at the International Night of Astronomy. 'DNA Profile' Melissa: You will have to do something else for me. Create a genetic template based on the biological materials from the crime scene. And don't forget to exclude Diva's DNA from analysis. *Get 3 Model's Lock from Diva. *Get 3 Broken Nails from Diva. *Assemble the DNA Profile. Melissa: Good Job! Now we have the criminal's DNA profile. We only need to identify him. 'Totally Ruined' Astronomer Andrew: The young fashion designer, who created the stolen collection, tried to save anything, but escaped being pursued by an evil spirit. *Banish any poltergeist from the Fashion House. Astronomer Andrew: The unfortunate fashion designer is broke. He showed great promise, but now he's up to his eyes in debt. Phil Filly could have been seeking it. 'Three Costumes' 'The Witch's Tricks' Melissa: Using the portals, Phil Filly started stealing fashion collections in the past and the future. He's created his name and learned to empower clothes with magic having met evil Liza. Now she's trying to frighten us with the help of a poltergeist. *Banish any poltergeist from the Fashion House. Melissa: Phil Filly, sensing the danger to his fashion empire, is trying to influence us somehow. But we are stronger than he is, because in our time the famous fashion designer is just a small child, living in an orphange. I know what to do! 'Plan for the Future' Melissa: My plan is simple: we will do everything to make the fashion show take place. Even though there will be only three dresses, which Diva will show. But in this way we will arrange a trap for Phil Filly - he will be accused of plagiarism. And that's not all. *Get 3 Gold Thread from Diva. *Get 3 Tailor's Chalk from Diva. *Assemble the Three Costumes. Melissa: And that's all. We need to do nothing else. Phil Filly's career is now destroyed. But I feel a bit sorry for him. So I've decided to get acquainted with little Phillip and take him under my guardianship. I want him to become an honest man in the future. It is in our power! Get the Reward! Open the event icon in RoM and click "Reward" at the bottom of the page. You can collect the reward as long as the event is running. So be sure to be in time!. You can keep the reward in your backpack as long as you like. Before you open it, be sure that you check your and status. If you're short before leveling up and still have , make sure to use your up before opening the chest.